


to help them grow

by sabrina303



Series: help; my wife [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF, help my wife, help; my wife, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina303/pseuds/sabrina303
Summary: "help; my wife just printed out a list of 'things to talk to the plants about' so we can help them grow."





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://help-mywife.tumblr.com/post/146334058046/help-my-wife-just-printed-out-a-list-of-things/) post from the blog ["help-mywife"](http://help-mywife.tumblr.com/)

As she sat on the floor of their home office, Lexa dug through multiple drawers trying to find the replacement ink for their printer. After digging through every drawer in the built in desk she finally gave up and called out to her wife, who was in the kitchen. “Hey Clarke?”

“Yeah, babe?”Clarke replied. 

“Do we have any more ink for the printer?”

“There should be some more in the drawer right above the printer, did you look there?”

“I looked everywhere,” Lexa huffed.

From the kitchen, Clarke laughed.  If she hadn’t been in the middle of doing the dishes, she would’ve gone to help Lexa, but her hands were currently covered in soap, so that wasn’t really an option. While doing the dishes had never been a favorite chore of hers growing up, she hated cooking even more, so in exchange for Lexa doing most all of their cooking, she did the dishes most nights. It had become such a part of her routine each day that the chore was almost calming as she went through the motions, but she wasn’t at all bothered by Lexa’s interruption. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Clarke couldn’t see her wife, but she knew Lexa almost as well as she knew herself, so she was sure that the brunette had rolled her eyes at Clarke’s response.

“Yes, Clarke, I looked everywhere,” Lexa said, rolling her eyes just as Clarke knew she would.

“I’m almost done with the dishes, then I’ll come help you look, yeah?” Clarke asked.

“Mhmm,” Lexa replied, sounding distracted.

A few moments later Clarke put the last of the dishes onto the drying rack before toweling off her hands. She walked down the hall and into the study, not at all surprised to find Lexa sprawled out on the floor, holding a book above her head as she read.

Clarke stepped over Lexa, who was still engrossed in her book, and crouched down in front of the cabinet holding their printer. She pulled a photo box out from the sliding shelf above the printer and opened it, finding the printer ink right away. She nudged Lexa’s knee with her foot, startling Lexa and making the brunette drop her book on her face.

“Clarke!” Lexa yelped, pulling the book off of her face and setting it down next to her. “You made me lose my page.” She pushed her glasses up so that they rested on top of her head and rubbed her nose, where the spine of the book hit her. She tried to glare at Clarke, but couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up when she saw Clarke’s struggles to keep her own laughs at bay. “That actually did hurt, y’know.”

“I’m sorry babe, I thought you heard me come in here.” Clarke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the bridge of Lexa’s nose which now had a little red mark from the book hitting her. She scooted forwards towards Lexa a bit so that she could more easily reach the brunette and gently grasped her face before she started peppering it with kisses, making Lexa giggle.

“That tickles,” Lexa laughed.

“Good,” Clarke said back before sneaking her hands up to Lexa’s side and tickling her with abandon. Lexa began to laugh harder as Clarke climbed onto her lap and tickled her more, both falling backwards as Lexa tried to escape. They laid on the floor for a few more moments, Clarke still tickling Lexa until the brunette finally gave up. 

“Okay, okay,” Lexa heaved, “uncle, uncle!” Clarke stopped tickling her after Lexa cried defeat, and leaned forward to kiss her gently. Lexa kissed her back, but had to pull away after only a few seconds, still breathless from being tickled. 

“You’re kind of evil,” Lexa teased.

“Yeah, well you’re kind of cute,” Clarke replied. “And I found the ink for the printer.”

“You did?” Lexa asked. “Where was it?”

“Exactly where I told you it was,” Clarke smirked, reaching behind her to grab the box  holding the ink.

“You never said it was in a box,” Lexa pouted, making Clarke laugh. “And anyway, I didn’t even see that box in any of the drawers.”

“It was right where I told you it was!” Clarke defended. “It was in the drawer right above the printer.”

“It was not! I looked there like three times!” Lexa said, taking the box from Clarke and beginning to open the new package of ink. 

“Was too!” Clarke teased. “Look, it was right here,” she said, sliding out the drawer in the printer cupboard where she found the box.

“That’s not a drawer, Clarke, that’s a shelf.”

“You’re crazy, Lex, that’s totally a drawer, see?” she asked, sliding the shelf-drawer in and out of the cupboard.

“I would’ve found it if you told me to look on the shelf,” Lexa said, sticking her tongue out at Clarke teasingly.

“I told you exactly where it was, babe,” Clarke said, smiling.

“You definitely didn’t tell me where it was, but we found the ink so I’ll let it slide this time,” Lexa said.

“Lex, the box is literally labeled ‘INK.’”

“Oh hush,” Lexa said, both women laughing.

“Okay, well since I’ve now saved the damsel in distress, I believe that calls for ice cream. Want some? We can watch another episode of  _ Cutthroat Kitchen _ .”

“‘Damsel in distress?’” Lexa asked, smiling. “So cheeky,” she laughed as she replaced the printer ink. “But that sounds great. Just let me print this and we can watch it.”

Clarke stood up and kissed Lexa on the top of her head, before making her way out of the study.

After a few moments of fiddling with the printer, Lexa was finally able to get it to stop saying that the ink needed to be replaced, so she quickly printed her document and put her computer to sleep. She grabbed the paper from the printer and walked into the kitchen, surprised to find the lights off. “Clarke, love?” she called.

“Bedroom,” Clarke called back.

Lexa followed the sound of Clarke’s voice into their bedroom, and smiled when she saw Clarke sitting in bed, a bowl of ice cream on her lap and Netflix pulled up on the TV. Clarke had already taken all the extra pillows off of their bed, so Lexa pulled the covers back on the right side, her side, and went to climb in.

“Hey!” Clarke said before Lexa had a chance to get in bed. “What was the first rule we made when we moved in?” she asked.

Lexa thought for a moment before she replied. “Uh, don’t let Raven near anything flammable?” she asked.

Clarke rolled her eyes with a smile, looking at Lexa. “That was rule number two. Rule number one was that this,” Clarke said, gesturing to the entirety of their king size bed, “is a no-pants zone. You’re still wearing pants.” Clarke pointed to Lexa, who was indeed wearing the pair of leggings she had changed into after work, along with a tank top and a thin v-neck sweater. “No bed or ice cream for you until you’re in your pajamas.”

Lexa laughed, but complied. She walked into their closet, hung up her sweater, and discarded her dirty clothes in the hamper in favor of a clean tank top and boyshorts. She turned off the closet light and walked back into the room, standing beside the bed. “Better?” she asked, teasingly.

“Much,” Clarke said, inadvertently running her gaze up and down Lexa’s slender frame. Clarke patted the space next to her and grabbed the remote. “Now c’mon, your ice cream is melting.”

* * *

Surprisingly, Clarke actually woke before Lexa the next morning. She didn’t want to get out of bed or leave Lexa, but she really had to pee, so she didn’t have much of a choice. After going to the bathroom she walked back into the master bedroom and out into the hall, padding quietly down the stairs and making her way into the kitchen. It was still early, the sun just beginning to rise, so Clarke flipped on some of the kitchen lights and went about making coffee for the two of them.

It wasn’t until she was waiting for the coffee to brew that she noticed the piece of paper sitting on the island countertop, which she picked up and began to read. She smiled when she felt Lexa’s arms wrap around her waist, the brunette gently kissing her neck.

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Lexa said, her voice still husky from sleep. “I was cold.”

“Sorry babe,” Clarke said, turning around in Lexa’s arms and kissing her. “I was gonna bring you coffee but then I got distracted.”

Lexa seemed confused for a moment, but then she noticed the piece of paper in Clarke’s hand and she smiled.  “Oh, yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” Clarke said. “Is this what you were so desperate to print last night, babe?” she asked, holding up the paper which read “Things to Talk to the Plants About,” and smirking.

“Oh, yeah, it was,” Lexa said, smiling. “It’s to help the plants grow. Some of them are looking pretty miserable and I thought this might help.”

Clarke laughed softly, before pulling Lexa in towards her, their lips just barely brushing. “You’re too cute,” she said, before joining their lips in a kiss. 


End file.
